¿Y qué sucedió luego?
by Yue Wang
Summary: Han pasado ya unos años desde el regreso de Diaboromon, los digielegidos han seguido sus vidas hasta que los más jóvenes ya cursan la secundaria, durante esos años, nuevos compañeros se han unido a su grupo, pero ahora un grupo de desconocidos muy familiares harán su aparición ¿qué sorpresa traerán con ellos? (Soy mala con los summary perdonen)


N/A: hola a todos estoy muy contenta de que lean mi historia, soy una gran fanatica de las historias sobre las nuevas generaciones de Digimon y como me conosco no pude quedame quieta y me puse a escribir, quiza no publique muy seguido pero espero sea de provecho la historia ojala les guste

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece excepto algunos de los hijos y de los "adultos" que lo disfruten

Capitulo 1: Acabamos de llegar, solo esperamos que nada malo suceda

-Bueno el plan es simple, con los poderios que nos falsificó Chieko los que somos mayores de 13 años podremos encargarnos legalmente de nuestros hermanos, osea yo me encargare de mis hermanos, Kibou de los Yagami y de Akira, Hikaru de los Ishida y Akari, Musuko de su hermanita, Eri-chan de Gin, Hisa de sus hermanos, y si Zaphire tú también estas incluida en "hermanos"... a y también Megu-chan se encargara de sus hermanos y sus primos esta todo entendido? -preguntó luego de aquella enredadisa explicación del "plan" una chica de cabello negro azabache amarrado en dos coletas bajas, con ojos opalinos y piel tostada, vestía un vestido chino corto de color rojo escarlata y tenía en plateado y dorado diseños florales, utilizaba unos zapatos con tacón de corcho del mismo color de su vestido de su cuello colgaba un collar con un corazón de ambar y traía unos pendientes del mismo material y forma, aparentaba alrededor de 15 años dejando en obviedad que era la mayor de aquel masivo grupo de niños

En el parque se encontraban 28 niños y sus 28 compañeros digimons, eran alrededor de las 11:30 del la mañana por lo cual las unicas personas que rondaban en las calles eran los trabajadores publicos tales como policias o bomberos y los periodistas de radio o programas de Tv

-Entonces calificamos como adolecentes emancipados verdad? -preguntó el llamado Musuko que era un morocho de cabello y ojos color vino, utilizaba unos goggles sobre su cabeza, vestía una camiseta simple de color azul federal con letras latinas "filius tolerantiae" (hijo de la tolerancia) en color blanco, también tenía un poleron desabrochado de color azul electrico que combinaba perfetamente, de pantalones unos simples jeans levemente desteñidos y un par de zapatillas convers blancas con azules aparentaba a lo mucho 13 años

-Exactamente así que lo primero que haremos como "adultos" será inscribirnos en una escuela, no creo que esto dure poco -indicó Kibou que era un muchacho con aparentes 15 años siendo junto a la pelinegra el mayor del grupo, tenía castaños cabellos y ojos rojizos, vestía un sweter amarrillo con cuello de tortuga, unos pantalones jeans de tiro recto y unas zapatillas nike blancas

-También deberián conseguirse algún trabajo de medio tiempo hermano, porque no sé los demás pero muero de hambre y no tengo dinero ni para un emparedado -aconsejó o más bien ordenó Akira que era una rubia con cabellera rebelde corta y ojos color rubí, era la mayor de las gemelas siendo la menor su hermana Akari que tenía el cabello más largo y lacio que el suyo ambas eran unas bellas niñas de ya 11 años de edad siendo las menores de su familia, ella vestía un sweter con estilo francés (cuello de tortuga, sin mangas) de color oro y unos jeans oscuros de zapatos tenía unas zapatillas nike negras con blanco, su hermana tenía un vestido suelto hasta la rodilla de color rosado fuerte con diseños de mariposas plateadas y doradas y tenía unas zapatillas balerinas metalicas

-En todos los lugares donde aceptan a escolares, solo aceptan a quinceañeros o estudiantes de preparatoria, pero Tsuki-nee y Kibou-san no podrán conseguir suficiente dinero para mantenernos a todos -objeto la llamada Eri, que era prima de la mayor, poseía obres verdes esmeraldas y cabello castaño achocolatado, vestía una falda de mezclilla lisa corta hasta el medio muslo, una polera larga blanca ajustada al cuerpo y unos botines amarillas, su atuendo inocente le daba un aspecto relajado y un tanto serio para una chica de solo 13 años, entre sus brazos estaba un Upamon

-Bueno de hecho yo se donde podríamos trabajar que nos daría buena pasta pero dudo que el señorito acepte mi propocisión, como siempre -le sonrio su prima Tsukiko aprovechando de enviar una provocación al castaño quien hacía intentos casi sobrehumanos por no responderle de mala forma

-¿Qué se te ocurre Tsukiko? -pronunció casi masticando las palabras haciendo notorio el desagrado que le tenía a la chica

-Pues podriamos trabajar en ese lugarcito que tanta vergüenza te da pronunciar -dijo la chica haciendo que el castaño enrojeciera a tal grado que hasta los tomates le tendrían envidia

-No haré eso ni por todo el dinero del mundo - exclamó parandose sorprendiendo a todos, menos a la pelinegra que solo empezó a reír

-Yo te lo había advertido la otra vez, no fuí yo la que te puso eso así que no me digas nada -le refutó la chica después de su ataque de risa -de todas formas no podras negar que hiziste menos de 15 mil yenes en propinas antes de que llegara el dueño y te hechara y de paso me despidiera a mi también, poco faltó para que nos hiziera devolver el dinero menos mal llego Shizuka-sama a evitar eso -le reclamo la chica también

-¿De qué rayos hablan? y ¿quien es la tal Shizuka-sama? -preguntó por todos Hikaru, el hermano menor de Kibou por dos años, a diferencia de el mayor, su piel era de un tono durazno, sus ojos azules y sus cabellos eran rubios y despeinados, vestia una camiseta verde claro de mangas largas más oscuras, unos jeans normales de tiro recto y unas zapatillas amarillas con cordones blancos

-Shizuka-sama era la esposa de mi jefe, ella nos protegía del tacaño de su esposo cuando alguien metía la pata e intentaba hacer que le dieramos nuestras propinas del caf* **id -no pudó terminar porque Kibou le tapo la boca antes de terminar con la frase

-Trabajaré en uno de esos si no terminas la frase jamás -dijo el castaño con mirada sombría a lo que la chica sonrio maligna y asintio luego de que le destaparan la boca

-Bueno entonces eso esta solucionado, la vivienda tendríamos que pedirla al estado pero nos separarían a todos así que lo más recomendable sería que alguien más trabaje y podamos rentar una casa lo más grande pocible porque no pienso vivir enlatada como sardina en un departamento, aunque tendríamos que hacer quien sabe cuantos trabajos para pagar la renta -opinó Megumi que era una peliazul con ojos miel de alrededor de 14 años, apesar de eso era la chica más alta del grupo, llevaba puesta una blusa celeste manga larga con un cinturon grueso de hevilla plateada de color violeta y pantalones apitillados de mezclilla oscura, por último unas zapatillas de caña larga hasta debajo de las rodillas color violeta palido y cordones blancos inmaculados

-Supongo que como somos "adolescentes emancipados" podemos conseguir trabajo como repartidores de comida rápida o de camareros en alguna cafetería -propuso Hisa, que era un pelirrojo con ojos achocolatados levemente brillantes con piel un tanto apiñonada, vestía una playera purpura que tenía en escrito en letras estilo grafiti que decían _"Reality",_ unos pantalones de tela negros largos y zapatillas sin caña del mismo color de la playera

-Tienes razón, entonces Mido-chan y Eri-chan ustedes pueden trabajar conmigo en la cafetería y chicos ustedes si quieres mejor consigan trabajo como repartidores porque no quiero que después me guarden rencor por algo que NO FUE mi culpa -dijo elevando la voz en el "no fue" lanzando una clara indirecta contra Kibou

-Seguro que tu trabajo es divertido así que mejor pongamonos en marcha que muero de hambre -exclamó Yoko con el tipico tono mandon que la caracterizaba, empujando a los mayores con aquella fuerza poco común que poseía para solo tener 11 años y un fisico aparentemente débil, pues su piel era blanca como el márfil, sus ojos de un brillante tono ambar y una cabellera negrazulada cual noche, agregandole a eso estaba su baja estatura era fisicamente un angelito noctuno, siendo claramente constrastado con su cáracter y vestuario encendido con una blusa china roja flameante, unas clazas amarillas y unas zapatillas chinas rojas oscuras cerradas

-Relajate hermanita que seguramente creeran que nos escapamos de la escuela si llegamos allá a medio día- dijo con diversión Tsukiko -mejor veamos sí encontramos algo de comer en los arboles frutales de este parque -indicó a su hermana mientras el apuntaba a las apetitosas manzanas rojas que colgaban de los arboles cercacons, logrando así que la menor dejase de empujar a los ya adoloridos hermnos Takaishi

-Vamos Budmon -exclamó a su compañera digimon que era como una semillita verde con tres espinas rosas sobre su cabeza, un "rostro" achinado con un comillito saliendo de su boca y por cola tenía una hoja

-Esperate Yoko -gritó la mayor siguiendo a la acelerada chiquilla que corría por las frutas, por su parte ella no solo fue seguida por su compañero digimon Coronamon sino que también por todos los demás presentes cullos estomagos rugían desde su llegada

**La familia Wang**

**Tsukiko Wang - in confianzuda 15 años / Hiroshi Wang - serena 12 años / Yoko Wang - liberum 11 años /**

**Yori Wang in empath 4 años y medio / Meimei Wang pacifici 4 años y medio**

En otro lugar de Odaiba más exactamente en el patio de la secundaria se veía a un par de chicas de unos 18 años conversando tranquilamente, la más alta tenía el cabello color violeta, era delgada y llegaba gafas delgadas sobre sus ojos color miel, la otra era varios centimetros más baja que la pelilila, su cabello era negro azulado y su mirada perlada, era delgada pero aun así gosaba de un cuerpo escultural para sus recien cumplidos 18 años, la pelilila tenía entre sus piernas a un Hawkmon y la pelinegrazulada estaba junto a una Lunamon

-Te lo digo Yue, el te ama así que no te procupes tanto por sus fanaticas que no son más que eso, unas fanticas -intentaba animar Yolei a la ojiperla que estaba más que deprimida por recordar como su supuesto novio era acosado a diario por sus fanticas -si me deprimiese cada vez que una chica le coqueteara a Ken hace tiempo que me habría cortado las venas, te lo digo por experiencia -intentaba animar la más alta

-Lo dices porque el fue quien te dijo que te amaba, tu sabes que Shay-kun y yo hemos estado juntos desde que nacimos y a un así nunca he escuchado que me diga que me quiere, estoy segura que la única que verdaderamente es sincera soy yo, estoy segura que el esta conmigo solo porque todos lo presionaron- empezó a lloriquear la compañera de Lunamon y tal como su animo ensombresido el cielo entero se nubló y empezó a llover

-Venga animate que tengo una cita con Ken y si haces que llueva no podremos ir al parque de diverciones -exclamó la pelilila sarandeando a su amiga y esta dejo de lloriquear solo para que el cielo se despejara de la nada dejando en claro que literalmente su humor era quien controlaba el ambiente

-No llorare por el bien de tu cita Yolei... por favor se muy feliz por ambas -dijó de manera dramatica la ojiperla mientras secaba su lagrimas, su amiga solo pudo suspirar y sonreirle para luego salir en dirección al edificio escolar

-Yue tu siempre vez por la paz del universo, algún día ve por la paz de tu corazón -pidió la compañera digimon de la ojiperla, la chica solo se limitó a soltar un suspiro desanimado y abrazó contra su pronunciado pecho a su compañera casi ahogandola

-Estate conmigo así un momento Lunamon, solo quiero poder relajarme y tu eres la única que lo logra -dijó la chica presionando aun más a su compañera digital contra su pecho

Pasaron unos 15 minutos y la muchacha, juntó a su compañera digital acabaron por dormirse sobre el césped del patio, en ese momento llegó un muchacho de la misma edad que la chica, su piel era bronceada, era alto y de musculos marcados pero no exagerados, su cabello era nergro azabache revuelto y ojos color ambar, no cavia duda que era muy atractivo, venía acompañado de un Coronamon

-Yue, como es posible que cada vez que te veo me enfureces y aun así me enamoras más -le susurró a su bella durmiente mientras se agachaba con intención de robarle un beso pero en el último instante desistio de hacerlo -Despierta tonta que vas a pescar un resfriado si te quedas dormidota en el patio -dijó luego de haberse alejado prudentemente de la chica aunque eso no evitó que la chica enrojeciera peor que un tomate con fiebre

-¡¿Q-q-qué haces a-aa-aquí?! -exclamó la chica parándose de golpe, tan rápidamente que volvió y tropezarse, pero esta vez fue sujetada por el chico y no cayó al suelo - ¿Po-por qué no me dejaste caer? -preguntó extrañada mientras se sujetaba del cuello del muchacho mientras este la sujetaba como si de una princesa se tratase

-Si tu quieres que te deje caer solo pidelo -dijó molesto soltando a la chica pero dejandola en pie -uno que es amable por una vez en su vida y haces ese tipo de preguntas -espetó molesto alejandose de la chica que enrojecio avergonzada - hasta luego Tsukimoto -se despidio con su tipica frialdad para con la chica, haciendo que esta denuevo se deprimiese y el cielo se ensombresiera

-Supongo que mejor... -el susurro de la muchacha fue interrumpida con el sonido de su celular que indicaba un mensaje de Yamato Ishida a lo cual su mirada dulce y pasiva se enfrio y endurecio al leer el mensaje

De: Yamato

"Representante tuvimos un problema con los del estadio del concierto y no nos dejan entrar para la prueba de sonido ¿Podrías hacer algo para ayudarnos?"

-Esto es demasiado -dijó mientras tomaba sus cosas y salia de la escuela al saltar la barda suendo seguida por su compañera digimon, el cielo se oscurecia aún más y los rayos empezaba a resonar con cada paso que daba

15 minutos déspues Yue Tsukimoto se encontraba con un traje de mujer de negocios azul nocturno más oscuro que su cabello, que la hacía ver mayor y más madura, su largo cabello lo había peinado dejandolo suelto pero con mucho estilo dandole una apariencia de una "poderosa mujer de negocios"

-Muy bien dime, ¡¿POR QUÉ MI CLIENTE Y SU BANDA NO ESTAN ENSAYANDO PARA EL CONCIERTO DE ESTA NOCHE?! -le gritó al encargado del estadio que se asusto pero tuvo que enfrentar a la chica

-Entienda señorita no podemos sacar a los de la opera de su practica -intentaba explicar y a la vez pedía clemencia el encargado

-Ok el concierto se cancela y usted se encargara de devolver el dinero de las 15 mil entradas que se vendieron para esta concierto a todas las fanaticas rabiosas -dijó encojiendose de hombros la muchacha y en cuanto se dio la vuelta el hombre había volado y sacado a todos los participates de la opera, que al parecer estaba produciendo la oba "las valkirias"

-Adelante señorita usted y sus clientes pueden pasar a ensayar -indicó el aterrado hombre, pues algo que había descubierto en el tiempo que los "Tenage wolves" hacían concierto en ese estadio eran dos cosas, la primera era que la representante del grupo a pesar de ser una niña era un verdadera mujer de negocios y lo otro era que lo único más peligroso que la ira de la representante era la ira de las fanticas del grupo

-Jamás entenderé como es que lo logras -le hablaba Yamato a su representante quien simplemente le sonrio de manera juguetona

-La última vez que un tipo del estadio me hizo enojar hubo poco menos que un terremoto, no creo que con la fama de "madre de la naturaleza" alguien se atreva a desafiarme... además que tus fanaticas no son muy buenas para entender razones de cancelación -rió al recordar como habían quedado los tipos de un estudio de musica cuando intentaron darles un mal contrato y tuvo que cancelar un disco

**La Familia Takaishi**

**Kibou Takaishi 15 años - concitatae / Hikaru Takaishi 13 años - plena spei portent /**

**Akari Takaishi 11 años -intentum / Akira Takaishi 11 años - in milgrosa**

-No lo hare chicas no sigan intentadolo -gritaba una chica de unos 15 años con ojos opalados y cabellera castaña oscura levementeo ondulada hasta los homoplatos, corria por el patio de una escuela secundaria siendo perseguida por varias chicas de entre 13 y 15 años todas vestidas con el uniforme deportivo la institución mientras que la perseguida estaba vestida con el tipico uniforme verde -apresurate PawnChessmon -le gritó al que parecía ser su compañero digimon, era un soldado negro al parecer representando al peon negro de un juego de ajedrez

-Por favor la necesitamos Hina-sama -exclamaban las chicas con voces lastimeras

-Ahhhhh esta bien ¿que quieren que haga ahora? -terminó por gritar totalmente exasperada la quinceañera parando del golpe haciendo que todas las chicas que la seguían calleran literalmente a sus pies

-Necesitamos que nos ayude con la presentación, Sayumi se rompio la pierna en un entrenamiento y sin la punta no podemos hacer la piremide cuadruple -pidio una de las chicas que parecia tener la misma edad que la llamada Hina

-Chicas solo les podre ayudar a hacer otra coreografía y si quieren participare en ella pero me temo que no puedo hacerles de punta esta vez -dijo la ojiperla al grupo que solo pudieron limitarse a soltar un suspiro de resignación

-Hina-sama ha estado muy rara estos días desde que se desmayo a mitad de una practica de Kendo con Hida-sama -mencionó otra de las chicas del grupo que al parecer eran parte del equipo de animadoras

-Ese problema solo me concierne a mí, asi que marchando señoritas que el tiempo es oro y la derrota no esta permitida mientra yo este aquí -exclamó de golpe la chica asustando a sus interlocutoras que empezaron a correr camino al gimnasio asustadas por los repentidos cambios de humor de "la estrella deportiva de la escuela"

-Hina-chang ¿segura que no quieres ir al medico? -preguntó el PawnChessmon a su compañera quien bajando sus revoluciones solto un suspiro y sin que nadie más que su compañero la viera se arrodillo en el piso del pasillo donde se encontraba y acaricio suavemente su vientre plano

-Se bien lo que me pasa, pero aun no soy capaz de enfrentarlo, perdona que te haga pagar lo que no es tu culpa PawnChessmon -se disculó con dulzura la chica mientras sonreía levemente a su compañero y seguía dandole leves caricias a su vientre

Sin que Hina ni PawnChessmon se dieran cuenta desde los casilleros un par de grandes ojos esmeraldas los miraban preocupados, era Iori Hida que a sus 15 años había crecido unos cuantos centimetros y ahora en su último año de secundaria baja ostentaba el uniforme verde de la secundaria de Odaiba

**La familia Motomiya**

**Musuko Motomiya - patientis - 13 años / Nadeshiko Motomiya - scriptor fidus - 5 años**

-Tu belleza solo es comparada por... comparada por...por -empezó a tartamudear un morocho de unos 17 años con cabello color vino y ojos color chocolate, estaba con el uniforme de preparatoria de camisa blanca sin corbata en su caso, una chaqueta de saco azul oscuro y pantalones escolares del mismo color, también traía los zapatos de interior de las escuelas

-...por la luna, Daisuke llevamos 15 minutos en esta frase, ¿qué te pasa?, hace solo un par de días te sabías el guion al derecho y al revés, y de la nada te equivocas en frases tan trasendentales -regañaba otra chica de 17 años, alta de figura armoniosa con piel blanca, con ojos verdes profundos y cabellera larga y lacia hasta los homoplatos muy ordenado de un hermoso tono negro azabache

-Perdoname Mei, no consigo concentrarme -se disculpó Daisuke deprimiendose agachando la cabeza en son depresivo

-Davis, desde que me dieron el papel de Julieta no has podido hacer un Romeo decente, ¿seguro que estas cómodo con que yo sea tu compañera? -preguntó la chica dejando el libreto en el suelo del auditorio donde estaban sentidos, sobre su cabeza estaba una risueña Lalamon que sin que la chica lo notase miraba con picardía al muchacho frente a ella

-Si-si no te preocupes, se que te esforzaste mucho por ganarte ese papel, pero no me acostumbro del todo aun solo es cuestión de tiempo -exclamó el chico un tanto alterado y moviendo los brazos haciendo más graciosa la escena por lo cual la chica no pudo evitar ponerse a reír levemente

-De acuerdo entonces practiquemos denuevo la escena del balcón ¿te parece? -propusó la chica sonriendo dulcemente y sin que ella se diera cuenta su compañero se sonrojo levemente

-Davis tiene que decirselo pronto o esto no se resolverá bien, arruinara la presentación de la obra y Mei se enojara con el -dijó con preocupación Lalamon poniendose sobre la cabeza de V-mon que estaba observando la escena un tanto alejado de la pareja

-Ya te he dicho que no quiere hacerlo para no repetir la misma historia que con Hikari -refutó el dragoncito azul

-Y yo te he dicho a tí que Mei no es Hikari, ella en verdad lo quiere y no lo rechazara - volvió a declarar la digimon planta

**La Familia Hida**

**Eri Hida nobile - 13 años / Gin Hida perseverantem - 5 años y medio**

-Oigan ustedes ¿qué hacen fuera de la escuela? -exclamó una peliroja con cabello largo amarrado en una coleta baja y ojos severos color gris metalico, iba uniformada con un traje de policia e iba acompañada de un Reppamon que se veía casi tan amenazante como ella

-Estamos poniendonos de acuerdo en que hacer -respondió sin siquiera mirarla Megumi que luego de dar su respuesta continuo con la conversación que llevaba con su amiga Eri

-Lo que trato de decir es ¡¿QUÉ HACEN FUERA DE LA ESCUELA A MEDIO DÍA Y SIN SUPERVICIÓN DE NINGUN ADULTO?! -terminó por gritar la chica haciendo que todos terminaran por mirarla haciendo que a más de uno se le helara la sangre al reconocer a su nueva interlocutora

-Ve-verá...a...acabamos de llegar a la ciudad y etto... -empezó a explicar Hisa tratando de ser lo más creible posible aunque la acuchillante mirada de la mayor lo tenía sudando frio

-¡SI!.. eso acabamos de llegar y bueno... no tenemos donde ir y... -quizo continuar con la explicación Hikaru en cuanto recibió la mirada helada de la mayor al igual que su amigo no pudo continuar

-...y como todos estamos solos decidimos organizarnos para ver si podríasmos conseguir algún lugar donde vivir antes de pensar en buscar una escuela -finalizó con la explicación con completa calma Hiroshi logrando impresionar en demasia a todos los presentes por haberse mantenido impacible mientras casi desafiaba con la mirada a la policia y a su Reppamon

-¿Entonces estas tratando de decir que no no tienen donde ir? -cuestionó el compañero digimon de la pelirroja mirando inquicitivamente a todo el grupo

-Exactamente, sí tuvieramos donde ir no estaríamos exponiendosnos en medio del parque y robando manzanas de los arboles del mismo -respondió aun impacible el muchacho mostrando la pila de frutas que había junto a ellos de las cuales apenas y quedaban las semillas

-Pero ¿comó es posible que haya padres tan irresponsables como para dejar que sus hijos salgan solos sin tener siquiera que comer? -preguntó más para sí misma esta vez la muchacha cambiando su expresión de ira por una más bien como de pena

-Pues...nuestros padres -quizó explicar en esta ocación Eri pero sus ojos empezaron a cristalizarse y su pequeño hermano Gin - que era un pequeño de menos de 6 años con cabellera castaña oscura corta y los mismos despampanates ojos color esmeralda de su hermana mayor - como todo un hombre intentase reconfortala haciendo que se viera una escena bastante inusual y conmovedora a la vez

Poco a poco los pequeños fueron cediendo ante las lagrimas y la pelirroja junto a su Reppamon se vieron abrazando a un par de pequeños a sus compañeros digimon, uno de ellos era un niño que le recordaba mucho a alguien aunque no sabía quien era, tenía el cabello castaño chocolate extremadamente revuelto cuyos ojos eran del mismo tono con un brillo infantil e inocente muy usual para sus solo 12 años, por otro lado estaba también reconfortando a una pequeña con cabellos castaños rojizos largos y amarrados en dos coletas bajas mientras que sus ojos eran de un brillante gris metalico que ahora estaban totalmente cristalizados por las lagrimas que corrian por sus ojos haciendola ver del todo vulnerable por ser solo una pequeña de menos de 6 años

-Muy bien creo que comprendo que no sucedio nada bueno, pero no lloren, tienen que ser fuertes por ellos -trataba de consolar la chica acariciando las cabelleras de los dos niños que ahora se estaban acurrucando entre sus brazos

-Eso lo entendemos, pero... no comprendería nuestro dolor -susurró con algunas lagrimas corriendo por sus ojos una rubia de brillantes ojos azules de entre 11 y 12 años que abrazaba a un par de niños, uno de cabellera anaranjada y ojos rojizos de unos 8 años y otro al igual que ella de cabellera rubia con ojos igualmente rojizos de unos 6 años

-Ya paremos, no ganamos nada con llorar por ellos, ahora tenemos que hacer algo para recuperarlos -dijo Tsukiko con enorme determinación en sus ojos secando las lagrimas de sus ojos y las de sus hermanitos mellizos Meimei y Yori -niña y niño especificamente, ella con cabellos negroazulados cortos hasta sus hombros y ojos opalados, y el con cabellos negros azabaches y ojos miel ambos con menos de 5 años

-Tienes razón, es lo único que podemos hacer por ellos - apoyó Musuko secandose como un macho las lagrimas y con toda la delicadeza que pudo calmó a su pequeña hermana Nadeshiko que era una pequeña de solo 5 años con cabellera castaña avinada larga y con leves ondas y ojos verdes brillantes

-Somos los únicos que podemos recuperarlos asi que no nos queda más que ser fuertes -susurró también Kibou que con todo el disimulo del mundo se secaba las lagrimas que se alcanzaron a acumular en sus ojos

-¿Esperen que sus padres no están muertos? -cuestionó ya confundida la pelirroja policia mirando extrañada al par de niños que tenía entre sus brazos y al grupo de mayores que de la determinación paso nuevamente al nerviosismo

-Sucede que los están privando de su libertad y solo nosotros podemos ayudar a liberarlos -salvó el día nuevamente Hiroshi que había terminado de consolar a Yoko que hasta hace unos segundos había estado llorando desconsolada

-Entonces ¿los han secuestrado? -exclamó casi espantada la mayor mirando a todo el grupo que como si se hubiese puesto de acuerdo asintieron al unisono en conjunto con sus compañeros digimon

-Así que nos tendrán que disculpar Naoko-sama y Reppamon pero tenemos que recuperar nuestro mundo -fue lo último que dijo Tsukiko antes que con un brillo sus Coronamon evolucionara en un gran Firamon y el Hakmon de Megumi en un Aquilamon sobre los cuales de una u otra manera se subieron todos los chicos y salieron de la vista de la llamada Naoko dejandola con un gran cuestionamiento

-¿Cúando fue que les dije mi nombre? -le preguntó a su compañero digital que estaba tan o más confundido que ella -bueno espero que esten bien, por algún motivo esos niños me preocupan -susurró más para sí que para su acompañante mientras se montaba en su Reppamon y volvía al cuartel de policia para continuar con su entrenamiento

**La Familia Yagami**

Daichi Yagami - fortibus - 11 años / Yuki Yagami - luminosi - 5 años y medio

-Te lo digo Ken no puedo ni hablarle sin que se me trabe la lengua, como crees que sea posible que la invite a salir -lloriqueaba Daisuke a la hora del almuerzo con su mejor amigo

-Pero Davis, ¿qué quieres que yo haga? -preguntó el pelimorado un tanto confundido por el rumbo en que su "¿Qué estas comiendo?" había tomado

-Ken no seas malo, eres mi mejor amigo almenos deberías apoyarme en mi pesar - continuaba con sus lloriqueos el pelivino soplandose los mocos sin dejar de atragantarse con el arros que contenía su bento

Ambos chicos estaban en el patio de la preparatoria mientras comian su almuerzo, casi de la nada llegaron Hikari y Takeru para hacerle compañia al par de amigos, al igual que Yolei, Shaiming y Mei

-Porque tanto lloriqueo Daivs reprobaste otro examen -picó la pelilila a su amigo de los googles que solo la miro molesto y aparto la mirada haciendo un puchero infantil

-Al menos volvio a la normalidad -aligero el ambiente el rubio Takaishi abria su caja de almuerzo y emepezaba a alimentar a su compañero Patamon de ella

-Por cierto ¿donde se metio Yue ahora? - preguntó Mei a su hermano Shaiming cambiando rapidamente el tema, este solo se encogio de hombros dando a entender que no sabía y no le interesaba

-Que hombre más insensible -regaño Miyako al muchacho chino - seguramente Yue-chan salio a ver algo de la banda de Yamato, sabes que cuando desaparece de la nada es por eso -respondio al cuestionamiento que la menor había hecho con anterioridad

-Entonces seguramente se estara encargando que todo este perfecto para la presentación -habló Kari reecordando la seriedad con la cual se tomaba la ojiperla su trabajo como la representante de los "Teenage wolvess"

-Bueno Yue-san siempre se ha tomado con seriedad los compromisos que hace y como ese trabajo amerita que se comporte de esa manera ella lo hace con bastante productividad -admiró Ken

-Por cierto ¿por qué no habrán llegado Cody y Hina? -se preguntó Miyako mirando a la pared que separaba la secundara baja de la alta y como si hubiera sido invocado de la pared salio volando un Upamon que cayó junto en brazos de la pelivioleta y a los pocos segundos se vio encaramarse a Iori Hida que saltó del otro lado en cuanto llegó a la cima

-¿Y Hina-chan? -preguntó Hikari esperando que desde la pared también saliera volando el Ketomon compañero de la pequeña ojiperla

-Salio de la escuela hace horas y no ha regresado -contestó casi con indifrencia el ojiesmeralda ganandose una mirada reporbatoria por parte de todo el grupo incluido su compañero digimon

-Cody no deberias ser tan insensible solo porque tuvieron una pelea -regaño Upamon dando simpaticos saltos para terminar sobre el regaso de su compañero

-No estoy siendo insensible, solo dije lo que se -empezó a discutir el quinceañero desviando la mirada

-Hida más te vale que no le hayas hecho nada malo a Hina o sino te lo hare pagar muy caro -amenazó Shaiming, aunque esas amenazas eran tan comunes que el menor nisiquiera se inmuto por las llamas imaginarias que ardian en los ojos color ambar del muchacho chino

-No le hize nada, solo le pedí que se tranquilizara la vez que se estaba poniendo neurotica porque no llegaban con nuestro pedido en un restaurante -seguí regufanto el compañero de Upamon sin dirigirle la mirada a sus compañeros

-Cody, algo me dice que hay más en esa historia de lo que quiza tu conoces, te recomendaría que hablaras con Hina-chan -aconsejó con su tipica serenidad Hikari dejando con una gran duda a todos

-Kari ¿acaso hay algo que tu sepas y que nosotros no? -preguntó su novio mirando extrañado a la castaña que solo le dirigio una mirada y negó con la cabeza aunque quedaba claro para todos que algo escondia tras su simple gesto

**La Familia Ishida**

**Aika Ishida - amator 11 años y medio / Yuujou Ishida -amicabili 8 años / Kin Ishida -in lignarius 6 años**

_..._

_Negai kanaeru kagi sono te ni aru_

_Michi e tsunagaru doa sugu me no mae_

_Wakiagaru kodou shinjireba ii_

_Aratana sekai wo hiraku no sa_

La musica paro pocos segundos después y se escucharon los animados aplausos de Yue, con eso los Teenage wolves dieron por terminada su practica antes del concierto de esa noche

-Excelente entonces ya estamos listos, como siempre ni se les ocurra embriagarse, drogarse nisiquiera fumar dame eso Yamato -ordenó con voz seria la ojiperla requizandole una cajetilla de cigarros al rubio cantante y bajista del grupo y casi con ira la pisoteo y arrojó a la basura

-Eres todo un demonio pequeña, pero como nos has sido de ayuda - reía el baterista despeinando a la menor que solo pudo limitarse a aceptar los cariños de su "cliente"

-Solo hago mi trabajo y aprovecho de liberar un poco de estres -respondio la chica que luego de tantos mimos volvio a arreglarse el cabello

-Venga pequeña todos sabemos que amas nuestro bajista -reía bromistamente el guitarrista y con ayuda del baterista empujaban a Yamato y a Yue para que estuvieran juntos

-Se los hemos dicho una y mil veces, ¡solo somos amigos! - exclamó molesto el rubio tomando su bajo y en compañia de su compañero gabumon salía del salón de conciertos

-Ese chico es un negado total, rechazar a una chica tan bonita y joven como Yue-chang -empezó a quejarse el guitarrista y "consolaba" a la menor como si ha esta le importase

-A mi no me gusta Yamato, todos saben que esta de novio con Sora-san y lo más probable es que ya este pensando en la palabra "M" -respondio la chica apartando al mayor y mientras cargaba a su compañera Lunamon se dirigía también a la salida - Y recuerden que los tengo vigilados así que ni se les ocurra hacer ninguna locura hasta que acabe el concierto -amenazó por última vez antes de salir del lugar

Afuera la esperaba un Yamato dentro de su auto, un Chervrolet Cruze negro donde se subio bajo las miradas divetidas de los otros miembros del grupo

-Muy bien, enserio ¿para que querías que me saliera de la escuela tan temprano cuando habíamos planeado que saldría después de almuerzo? -preguntó extrañada volviendo a su apariencia inofensiva

-Pues... yo quería que me ayudases...que me ayudases a buscar un... -intentó decir el rubio algo cohibido por las fijas miradas de la chica y su compañera digital

-Quieres buscar un anillo para Sora-san ¿verdad? -dijo divertida la muchacha haciendo que el rubio enrojeciera por completo y solo pudiera asentir

-Como tu quieras vamos al centro comercial pero debo pasar a un baño y ponerme ropa más normal -indicó la muchacha para que el mayor empezara a conducir camino al centro comercial

**Las Familias Izumi, Washington-Tachikawa e Izumi-Tachikawa**

**Hisa Izumi - ad mentem realistarum 13 años / Chieko Izumi - scientia 10 años**

**Alexander "Alex" Tachikawa - somniantis 12 años / Zaphire Aomi "Zafi" Washington - innocéntem 12 años**

**Hiroko Izumi Tachikawa - curiosis 6 años**

-Este centro esta muy pasado de moda, todo aquí es de antes de que naciéramos -se quejaba una chica de aproximadamente 12 años con cabellera rubia y ojos azules que estaba poniéndose una polera blanca con un hombro descubierto un estampado fucsia de "I love NY" y unos leggings negros por último traía unos zapatos sencillos con diseño de leopardo rosa

-Obviamente que es de antes de que naciéramos estamos más de 20 años en el pasado Zafi - respondió casi sin sentimiento otra niña de unos 10 años con cabellera rojiza hasta los hombros y ojos negros carbón además de eso era bastante bajita para ya tener 10 años, tenía puesto un vestido hasta la rodilla de color morado oscuro y traía una cinta delgada color lavanda a modo de cinturón que dejaba colgando por la espalda en risos hasta el final de la falda, de zapatos eran un par de balerinas bajas moradas y un cintillo del mismo tono de los zapatos

-Ahhhh Chieko como se nota que no te interesa la moda, tendré que poner al tanto a esta gente de la moda de verdad -seguía quejándose la rubia mientras salía de la tienda junto a su amiga y sus compañeros digitales entre sus brazos, es su caso un Betamon y en el caso de la pelirroja un Motimon

-No puedo creer que consiguiéramos suficiente dinero para un cambio de ropa y el almuerzo antes de las 5 de la tarde -celebraban Tsukiko y Megumi mientras hacían un brindis con malteadas de fresa y plátano

-Todo gracias al trabajo duro de nuestras doncellas -decía divertido Hikaru abrazando por el cuello al par de chicas que seguían riendo y continuaban con su celebración

-Aun nos queda algo de dinero para un pijama así que ahuecando el ala que el tiempo es oro - ordenó como buen líder Musuko que también tenía entre sus manos una malteada de chocolate

-De acuerdo google boy tu mandas -decía divertida Megumi y tomando la mano de su pequeño hermano de Osamu - un pequeño de 6 años con cabellera violácea ceniza y ojos azules quien a su vez cargaba a su compañero digital Minnomon

-No te burles de las sagradas googles del líder - recriminó el pelivino acariciando sus atesoradas googles

-Vale, vale mejor vamos a la tienda de pijamas antes de que se haga tarde y no consigamos un hotel que nos acepte a todos en una suite sin un adulto - puso orden a la situación Kibou empujando a sus amigos para que salieran de la cafetería donde se encontraban

-Espero que al menos los pijamas tengan un poco más de estilo que estas ropas del siglo pasado - seguía quejándose Zaphire mientras se unía al grupo acompañada de Chieko

-Hermanita no te pongas tan exigente que aquí nadie esta por gusto -regaño un niño de rizada cabellera castaña, ojos color miel y aparentes 12 años era Alexander "Alex" Tachikawa el mellizo mayor de Zaphire e hijo mayor de la futura ex-pareja de Mimi y Michael, a su lado tenía Araraumon

-¡IZZY NO PUEDO CREER QUE SEAS TAN INSENSIBLE! -resonó un grito chillón femenino muy parecido a la voz de Zaphire -¡ES TU NOVIA, NO PUEDE SER QUE SE TE HAYA OLVIDADO SU ANIVERSARIO! -siguió chillando la chica, atraídos por los gritos todos los chicos se asomaron por la puerta del lugar y vieron a nada más ni nada menos que a Mimi Tachikawa zarandeando y gritándole a viva voz a Koushirou Izumi

-Pe-pero Mimi solo ha pasado un mes... desde que...comenzamos a salir -trataba de explicar Izzy empezando a tomar un tono azul por el mareo

-No importan las excusas tienes que comprarle algo a Nanako ¡AHORA! - ordenó la castaña tirando del chico en busca del regalo perfecto para la llamada "Nanako"

-¿Na..nako? -se preguntó en voz alta Motimon, el compañero digital de Chieko, que estaba en brazos de su compañera la cual estaba con la cabeza gacha y el cabello tapándole su azabache mirada

-Creo que mejor nos vamos a la tienda -susurró con voz Chieko empezando a caminar en dirección a las tiendas de lencería donde vendían ropa de cama

-Hisa tu conoces a tu hermana, ¿qué le sucede? - preguntó Tsukiko mirando con preocupación a la pequeña superdotada

El pelirrojo solo la miró con seriedad y luego sin decir una palabra solo se limitó a seguir los pasos de su hermana bajo la mirada atenta y seria de los mayores del grupo

-Debe tratarse de su "ya sabes que" -le dijo Musuko a su prima quien luego de agrandar sus ojos asintió y empezó a caminar siendo seguida por el resto de "la tropa"

-No creo que debamos meternos en el asunto -susurró Kibou con su acostumbrada seriedad cuando paso por el lado de su "enemiga"

-Tu sabes tan bien como yo que ese tema no se toca -dio por zanjada la conversación la pelinegra

-Mira Chieko esto sin duda te quedara fabuloso - exclamó Zaphire poniendo un camisón de seda anaranjada frente a la pelirroja que solo asintió aun con la mirada perdida - no mejor este porque contrasta mejor con tu tono de piel - se refutó a si misma la rubia poniendo frente de la menor otro camisón de un color rosa fuerte

-Zafi puedes escogerme lo que te guste no estoy de humor -susurró la menor mirando directamente a la salida sin prestarle verdadera atención al lugar donde se dirigían sus ojos

-Excelente decisión con mis gustos sin duda lucirás muy linda -respondió complacida la rubia y con toda la alegría del mundo empezó a elegir prendas para su "modelo"

20 minutos después se podía ver a las chicas y los pequeños salir de la tienda de lencería y pijamas frescos como lechugas, pero pocos metros detrás le seguían Hiroshi, Musuko, Kibou, Hikaru, Daichi, Hisa, Alex, Kenshin y Makoto, junto a sus respectivos compañeros digitales cargando con las bolsas de compras de toda la tropa

-Nunca pensé que ir de compras sería tan agotador -se quejo Kenshin que era un niño de 10 años algo bajo para su edad con cabello violeta y ojos azules cristalinos, vestía un pantalón morado oscuro largo de tiro recto, una polera negra manga larga y sobre esta un poleron violeta, en su espalda estaba trepado un Minnomon

-Bienvenido a mi mundo Kenshin, Tsukiko lleva años arrastrándome a sus ataques de compras -se quejó Hiroshi en voz baja lo suficientemente para que el menor le escuchara pero evitando que la audición hiper-evolucionada de su hermana lo alcanzara

-Jajajaja, anímense que es inevitable -rió Hikaru mientras al igual que los demás hacía malabares para llevar sus cosas y las de sus hermanas

-Tu siempre intentas buscarle la quinta pata al gato Hikaru, sin ofender Mikemon -se quejó Makoto que era un muchacho de 12 años corto y lacio cabello azul, grandes lentes redondos sobre sus ojos negros, vestía una camisa blanca, pantalones de tiro recto grises y zapatos negros dándole un aspecto muy formal, junto a el le seguía el paso un Otamamon que traía otro tanto de bolsas de compras sobre su lomo y cabeza

-Si son hombres apresurence -se escuchó el grito de Aika, que era una rubia de unos 11 años con pelo corto y ojos azules zafiro, vestía una polera rosa manga larga, pantalones jeans sujetados por un gran cinturon rojo que tenía por broche un corazón, usaba unas zapatillas con un poco de caña también rojas, entre sus brazos tenía a su compeñera Yokomon

-No tienes porque ser tan exagerada Ai-chan, nosotros somos los que cargamos con todo las compras -practicamente lloriqueo Daichi, a sus 12 años tenía estatura normal el cabello corto y muy revuelto castaño chocolate al igual que sus ojos, vestía una polera de mangas cortas celeste con franjas verticales azul brillante, guantes blancos, pantalones marrones y zapatillas blancas, pisandoles los talones venía su compañero SnowAgumon cargando con al menos 4 cajas de zapatos obstruyendole el campo visual

-¡Menos charla y más acción que el tiempo apremia! -dio por zanjadas las conversaciones Yue, luego de que tanto ella como Megumi hicieran que sus compañeros digitales evolucionaran para poder transportar sobre el lomo de Firamon las compras y sobre Aquilamon a los más pequeños que ya se encontraban empezando a cabecear

Los visitantes acaban de llegar y no todos los dueños se han dado cuenta aun, el día no acaba lo único todos esperaban era que nada malo sucediera de aquí a mañana

**Continuara...**

No soy muy buena con los finales, de a poco se irán presentando los personajes que todos recordamos, espero sus comentarios y ojala les haya gustado nos vemos en el próximo capitulo

_**See Ya!**_


End file.
